ashley phantom
by doofenshmirtzevilinc
Summary: sequel to college and so much more enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday…_ The irritating voice of Rebecca Black crooned on the radio. It was 7 AM, and a girl with dark shoulder-length hair, violet eyes, and a curvy but petite frame awoke from her bed. This was Ashley Fenton, daughter of Daniel Fenton and Samantha Fenton, nee Manson. Of course, the entire world knew her father was also the world famous superhero Danny Phantom, only now that he was grown he just went by Phantom. And it just so happened that Ashley and her little brother, Logan, inherited their dad's ghost powers; the signs showed early on in their lives. Unlike when Ashley's dad first got his powers, Ashley was proud of who she was and didn't want to be "normal". Ever since she was little, Ashley's dad never put her up against the media. When he went on TV, he was always in ghost form, and he NEVER let Ashley and Logan on camera. Little did she know all that was about to change…

Ashley walked downstairs. Her father was making pancakes, her mother was reading the newspaper, her brother was stuffing his face with blueberry pancakes, and her dog, Spencer, was eating her Science Diet. "Morning everybody." Ashley said. "Good morning Ashley" said her mom. "Ashley," her dad said as he gave Ashley her breakfast "There's something I need to tell you" "Yeah" Ashley said, her mouth full of chocolate chip pancakes. "Now as you know," her dad started, "you'll be turning fourteen next month" Ashley nodded "You've had some of your ghost powers all your life, however, now that you're going through puberty, you're gonna get some more" "OMG! I'm so excited!" Ashley screamed "What will I get?" "I don't know yet" Dan said "But I want you home for training every Monday through Thursday. And just remember, don't ever EVER lose confidence in your powers or yourself." "Yes Dad" Ashley said. She remembered hearing a story of how her dad's mortal enemy tricked him into getting rid of his powers. Dan, who was an astronaut, said he could be back from space any day. This scared Ashley to death as she knew he was stronger than even her dad. But she was sure she would never make a dumb mistake like getting rid of her powers.

Snapping out of her funk Ashley grabbed her backpack, switched into her ghost form, and flew outside the door to school. "Yo, Ashley!" a voice called from below. It was Sasha Foley, Ashley's BFF and step-cousin. Ashley and Sasha's dads were best friends since kindergarten, and they knew each other since they were babies. Ashley landed on the ground to catch up with her BFF. "So you going to audition for the talent show next Tuesday?" Sasha asked. "Yeah" said Ashley "I've been working on my song all week!" "Cool" Sasha said "I heard Morgan Bailey's gonna be there" "Hey guys!" called out a perky blonde girl as they approached school. This was Rochelle Adams, Ashley and Sasha's other BFF. The three of them met in kindergarten and have been BFFs ever since.

"Omigosh! There he is!" Ashley whispered. It was Justin Spitzer, her next door neighbor, drawing in his sketch book. Ashley had a crush on him since fifth grade. "Okay guys" she whispered "This is the day. I'm gonna tell Justin how I feel!" Ashley was about to approach Justin when she tripped on someone's foot. "Hey! Watch where you're going you – Oh hi Ashley!" the girl said. It was Ursula Spears, the most popular girl in Sweet Valley Middle School. Ursula knew Ashley had superpowers, so she was constantly trying to make her and her friends get into the popular crowd. The only problem was Ashley hated the popular kids; they were all shallow and stuck up. "So Ashley" said Ursula "I'm having a party on Saturday and I'd love for you to come!" "Well, I don't know" Ashley responded. "C'mon! It'll be fun! I invited Justin Spitzer." Ursula said. "Well, alright" Ashley responded. "Great!" Ursula said "The party's at eight. See you then!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Battle

Ashley called her dad at lunchtime and asked if she could go to Ursula's party. "Well, okay" Dan said "But just be home on Friday for training." "Will do" said Ashley. _Omigosh! _Ashley thought _I need to go shopping for the party!_

It was Friday afternoon. After training with her dad, Ashley put on her headphones, switched into Phantom Angel, and headed over to the Sweet Valley Mall. Flying was a glorious experience for Ashley. She loved how the buildings and trees looked like from the sky, the wind blowing through her hair, which, as Phantom Angel, was down to her butt. As Rihanna sang "Only Girl (In the World)" into her ears, she flew around town. "Look Mommy! There's a girl flying" a little boy said as he pointed up to the sky. "That must be Phantom's daughter" his mother gasped. Ashley daydreamed about Justin: his auburn hair and blue eyes, his perfect skin, how they would get married one day and have two kids named Tobey and Hannah. She was so sidetracked she almost lost track of time. She landed in front of the mall, where Rochelle and Sasha were waiting. "Where were you?" asked Sasha "We've been waiting for fifteen minutes!" "Sorry about that" said Ashley as she landed "I always get sidetracked when I'm flying." She changed back to Ashley Fenton and walked into the mall with her BFFs.

Meanwhile, her dog, Spencer, had other things to worry about. You see, Spencer was a secret agent for the Intergalactic Safety Organization. She had just gotten word that her arch-nemesis, Dr. Sven Doctor, had invented some evil devise to take over the eastern sea board. Shortly after arriving at Doctor's evil lair, Spencer found herself trapped in a pickle… literally. "Ah, Spencer the chiweenie" Doctor said as he stepped out of the darkness "I see you're in quite a pickle! Get it? Ca-cause it's a pickle." Spencer growled at her nemesis, because she was a dog and couldn't say anything else. "Now" Doctor continued "Let me tell you my evil scheme. You know how they always say 'Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus?' Well here is my latest invention: THE GENDER BEND-INATOR!" "You do know that's just a metaphor" said Doctor's daughter Marlene, never once looking up from her magazine. "Excuse me but was I talking to you?" Doctor sarcastically remarked.

As Doctor continued his explanation, Ashley and her friends were at Steve Madden shopping for shoes for Ursula's party. Suddenly, a shoebox his Rochelle in the head. "OW! Sasha!" she exclaimed. "It wasn't me!" Sasha yelled back. "Then who was it?" "Not me" said Ashley. Suddenly, Ashley got cold. So cold, in fact, that you could see her breath. That's when the culprit showed up. "I AM THE BOX GHOST!" he exclaimed. "AND SOON ALL YOUR WONDERFUL SQUARENESS WILL BE MINE!" Ashley knew what was going on, and what she had to do. "I'm going ghost!" she yelled _Wow, _she thought _that was lame_. Ashley and the Box Ghost fought for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, with Steve Madden in a state of disarray, she had him pinned down to the ground. "BEWARE!" the Box Ghost yelled, and with that, he was gone. "Well, that's a bummer…" Ashley said as she switched back to normal. "OMG! Are you who I think you are?" said a saleswoman. "Me?" Ashley asked. "You ARE! You're Danny Phantom's daughter! Oh he says so much about you on the news!" "He does?" "Yeah," said another salesgirl "He says you're destined for great things" Suddenly the manager came out. "Is it true?" she asked "Is Ashley Fenton here?" "Wait, you know my name?" Ashley said. "Of course!" the manager said "your father mentioned you and your brother. I'm Marion Wallace" "Sorry about messing up your store" Ashley sighed. "No problem" Marion replied. "Just take whatever you want. It's all on me!"

Meanwhile Spencer was still (literally) in a pickle, while Doctor was blabbing on and on about problems in his life. "So now I'm stuck in with a 3K house in a 10k neighborhood…" Just then, Spencer decided to do a trick she once saw Perry the Platypus do on "Phineas and Ferb". So she took off her hat, crossed his eyes, and pretended to be a regular chiweenie. "Oh, hello little regular chiweenie" Doctor said as he unlocked the pickle "Did mean old Spencer the chiweenie put you in there?" As Doctor picked her up, Spencer put her hat back on and kick him in the face. The two paced around the house fighting. For the grand finale, Spencer sent Doctor hurtling toward his gender bend-inator, sending a beam into space, which hit a small satellite belonging to the ISO's most wanted criminal – Moria.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the Party

"You know it's rude to just thwart and run!" Doctor shouted as Spencer ran out the door "You could at least turn off the light" He went over to what he thought was his light switch and flipped it, only to have another beam shoot into space. "Oh, wait a minute. That was my teleport-inator." Doctor thought out loud. "AAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Marlene screamed. Doctor rushed into Marlene's room and was shocked by what he saw – a beautiful, unconscious, naked _belle dame sans merci. _

Ashley flew home to tell her parents about her fight with the Box Ghost and her new-found fame. As she landed in front of her house, she heard a voice call out. "Hey Ash!" it said. Ashley turned around. It was Justin Spitzer. "Hey!" she called back. "Heard about your brawl at the mall" Justin said "You okay?" "Yeah," Ashley replied "at least I think so" "Well, see you at Ursula's party tomorrow!" Justin said. "Good night!" Ashley said. _Justin actually spoke to me!_ She thought. Little did she know someone was watching…

When she walked through the door, Ashley was surprised to see a brown-haired woman in a business suit sitting in the living room with her parents and Spencer. _Where have I seen her before? _Ashley asked herself. Suddenly, it hit her like a ton of bricks. "OMG!" she squealed "You're Morgan Bailey!" "Yes," Morgan Bailey said "yes I am." "Ashley," Samantha said "Ms. Bailey wants to hear you sing tomorrow at Ursula's party." "Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh!" Ashley squeaked.

_All my ladies…_ spoke the late Lisa "Left Eye" Lopes as Ashley, Sasha, and Rochelle approached Ursula's house. Ashley rang the doorbell. "Ashley!" Ursula exclaimed "Come on in! Everyone's been waiting for you." As soon as Ashley and her friends walked in, her heart stopped. There was Justin, sitting all alone, with his ever-present sketch book. "I can do this…" Ashley whispered "I can do this…" Suddenly she heard a noise she dreaded – "Hey Ashley!" It was Jason Arnold: jock, jerk, and the most conceited boy in Sweet Valley Middle School. "How would you like to dance with yours truly?" "Maybe some other time." Ashley groaned as she ran in the other direction. "WTF is wrong with her?" said Tiffany Germonatta, one of Ursula's BFFs. "IKR!" said Ursula's other BFF, Ariana Ciccone "He's so handsome." _Handsome, yes, _thought Ashley _and rude and conceited. He's not the one for me. Justin is._ She sighed. _Will we ever be together?_

Suddenly, the room was quiet. A spotlight appeared over the head of Morgan Bailey. "Ladies and gentlemen" she said into a microphone "May I present to you… Ashley Fenton!" Ashley got on the stage. The music started playing. And so she sang:

_Plug in the mic, open the curtain. Turn on the lights, I'm through rehearsing. The feeling ignites, the fever's pitched. I swear, there's no doubt I'm legit. I'm no counterfeit. I'll make you believe in me. I can be what you want me to be. Tonight is the night, when I'll make you see, that I can be anything anything anything you want from me…_

As soon as she was done, there was a crash. Ashley's breath began to show. "Ghost girl" said a deep, icy voice behind her. She turned around and the ghost revealed himself. "I am Skulker" he said "And I plan on putting your pelt on my wall" Ashley quickly switched into Phantom Angel. The fight had begun.

The speakers chanted Ke$ha's "Tik Tok" as Ashley knocked Skulker around like a penny in a clothes dryer. "You are stronger than I perceived" he said. "Yes," Ashley responded "yes I am." She blasted Skulker with an energy blast from her hand; just like her daddy taught her to. He shot bullets at her which she deflected off her wrists like Wonder Woman._ Now if only I had something to catch him in…_ Ashley thought. That's when she spotted something shining in her open purse. She rummaged through her bag to find one of her Granddad's old weapons – the Fenton Thermos. _Oh, I know this_ Ashley thought. Skulker approached her from behind, and she sucked him into the Thermos. "I get you one day" Skulker yelled "I swear I will!"

Ashley changed back to her human form. The crowd cheered. Ashley noticed Justin smiling at her. She, of course, smiled back. "Miss Fenton!" Morgan Bailey called out "Your performance was amazing! We must talk about a recording contract!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A not-so-normal life, part 1

Now how did that beautiful, naked, unconscious _belle dame sans merci_ end up in Dr. Sven Doctor's house, you might ask? Well it all started in deep space, on the ship belonging to the ISO's most wanted – Moria. Moria hailed from the planet Devilicon, and had already taken over every planet in her galaxay. But she craved more, so after hearing that the powerful, half-ghost-half-earthling known as Vlad Plasmius failed to save his home planet from an asteroid, she craved to steal his powers. Once she found him floating unconscious out in the Bamarang Galaxay, she captured him, froze him, and placed him in an energy-draining container. Meanwhile, Doctor and Spencer were fighting, which sent the Gender Bend-Inator beam at Plasmius, turning him female. When the teleport-inator hit, Plasmius was ported out of the containment cell to Marlene's room, powers partially intact.

When Moria found out her prize had been stolen, she immediately sent out her hell hounds to retrieve it. But someone else was after Plasmius' power. It was Ulala, the benevolent empress of the clarion galaxy and head of the Intergalactic Safety Organization, for which Spencer the chiweenie works for. Unlike Moria, who wanted his power for her own selfish reasons, Ulala had been watching Plasmius since his halfa days begun. She knew he was the one who sent the asteroid hurtling towards earth and how he used people to get his arch enemy to renounce his powers, among other things. She was proud that Phantom was able to get his powers back and save the earth, but felt his enemy needed a more just punishment. Thus she planned on ripping the power right out of his body and sending him to a prison on his own planet.

A man rushed into Empress Ulala's throne room. "Your highness," he began "The criminal from sector 7, planet G, has disappeared off Moria's ship." Ulala looked at her scanners. "Hmm… so it seems" she replied "And it looks like he's back on his home planet! Near Agent Spencer's nemesis" "Our sources say that he still has 76% of his power left" the man said. "Then we must get to him before Moria does. Lord knows what she would do with that kind of power." She turned to her faithful assistant, Lazarus. "Lazarus! Call head on over to planet 7! Observe all you can and report to me." "Roger" said Lazarus "I'll inform Agent Spencer also" "Thank you so much" Ulala replied. And with that, Lazarus headed to earth.

Since her battle with Skulker, Ashley's life was still semi-normal. She got fight training from her dad, mental training from her mom (Who got ghost powers from a blood transfusion from her dad) was constantly pestered by her little brother, Logan, and hung out with her friends Sasha and Rochelle, all while fighting ghosts and dreaming of one day marrying Justin. "I'm telling you, Sasha" she said over the phone "Justin and I were meant to be together. Why can't I tell him how I feel?" "It's a mystery" Sasha replied "But I'm sure that one day you'll tell him. And I think he might like you back." "You think so?" Ashley asked "I know so!" Sasha replied "Did you see the way he smiled at you at the party?" "Yeah…" Ashley spoke dreamily, remembering the smile Justin had on his face after she defeated Skulker. Then panic struck. "But what if he only likes me for my superhero half, and not my human half too?" "Ash, that's so ridiculous" Sasha replied. "Maybe" said Ashley. "Ashley, are you coming down for dinner?" her mother called up the stairs. "Gotta go Sasha. Meet me at the mall tonight so we can patrol the city." "Roger-doger" Sasha replied.

After hanging up with Sasha, Ashley walked downstairs to the dinner table, where her dad had macaroni and cheese waiting. "So Ashley," her brother Logan remarked "Who's this Justin you were talking to Sasha about?" "None of your business!" Ashley retorted. "It wouldn't happen to be Justin Spitzer next door would it?" said Logan. Ashley's face turned red with anger. Her eyes were glowing green. "It is, isn't it?" Logan cackled. Then he sang "Ashley and Justin sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N…" "Why you little…!" Ashley growled as a brain bolt sent her brother flying across the room. Ashley sat there in shock. "D-did I do that?" she asked. "You're going through ghostly puberty right now." Her father said as he set the vegetables on the table. "You're not in total control of your powers" "And you, Logan," Sam said "for teasing your sister, you're grounded for two weeks!" "Aw, man!" he groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: a not-so-normal life, part 2

Right in the middle of dinner, Ashley noticed something strange. "Hey" she said "Where's Spencer?" "Oh she got a call from her superiors" Dan said. "Superiors?" Ashley questioned. "She's a secret agent for the Intergalactic Safety Organization" her mother said "Didn't you kids know that?" "No" they said. "Why didn't she leave after dinner?" Logan asked. "I don't know." His dad said "But I believe it must be an emergency."

Spencer arrived at Doctor's lair. She placed himself at the edge of a window and grabbed her camcorder. Inside, she saw Doctor and his daughter, Marlene, hovering over a woman. _A woman?_ Spencer thought. She checked the scanner Lazarus gave her upon his arrival on earth; sure enough, it was Vlad Plasmius. _But how..?_ Spencer wondered. That's when she remembered the gender bend-inator.

Of course, Doctor and Marlene knew nothing about Moria, the woman they faced, or the effects of the gender bend-inator. The woman woke up. "Hey look she's waking up." Marlene spoke. "Ugh…" the woman groaned "Where am I? Who are you? And why does my voice sound so funny?" that's when she saw herself in the mirror. And when she did, she screamed bloody murder. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" she yelled at Doctor. "Hey it's not my fault I'm an evil scientist!" he remarked in a flirty way. Marlene rolled her eyes. Unlike her father, Marlene was not evil. Not only that, but she had a sixth sense that the woman screaming at her dad was also evil, considering the way he was speaking to her. "Anyway," said Doctor "I'm Sven Doctor. This is my daughter Marlene. Welcome to planet earth!" "E-earth?" the woman asked "But how- who- what happened to the asteroid?" As Doctor explained what happened in the past 20 years, Spencer remained there, watching, recording.

Meanwhile, Ashley, Rochelle, and Sasha were patrolling the streets for crime. But, as usual, Ashley had her mind on Justin. As she thought about his auburn hair and blue eyes, alarms rang. Two men with guns rushed into a bank. "ALL RIGHT! NOBODY MOVE!" one of them screamed "THIS IS A BANK ROBBERY! FORK OVER THE BENJAMENS!" "Not so fast…" a voice said behind them. They turned around. It was Phantom Angel. The shot bullets at her; she turned intangible and dodged every one of them. She snuck up from behind, disarmed them, and tied them up in a psychic rope. Ashley smacked her hands with satisfaction. Suddenly, her iPhone rang. She picked it up. "Ashley!" screamed Sasha "There are some type of wild dogs in the park!" She headed over to the park and sure enough, Moria's hell hounds were everywhere. _What do I do? _Ashley pondered_ Wait a minute! I feel something…_ She placed her hands on the sides of her head, and a burst of psychic energy flowed out of her brain, destroying every hell hound in site. The citizens in the park looked up and cheered.

Meanwhile, Moria watched this all from the hell hounds internal cameras. "I'm sorry the robots never got to our subject, my queen" said one of her goons. "We'll deal with it later." Moria spoke "This Phantom Angel's power seems greater than that of the former. I must have her power too." Empress Ulala watched Moria solemnly from the monitors in her throne room. She immediately began to forge a counteraction to her plan. As she was in deep thought, Lazarus entered the room. "My queen!" he called "The criminal is indeed back on earth, however everything about him has changed." "Go on" said Ulala. "A device that Doctor invented seems to have changed him into a woman. She now goes by the name of Vivica Jones. In addition, I believe Doctor has fallen in love with her." "Hmm…" Ulala pondered "This could have a good impact on our plan."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: That Christmas Feeling Pt. 1

_Santa, can you hear me? I have been so good this year…_ a young Britney Spears crooned on the radio. Ashley woke up. It was December 15th, the first day of Chanukah. Ashley's birthday was in five days; Christmas was in 10. And to top it all off, she was performing at Disneyland's Christmas parade. _Thank God for Morgan Bailey_ Ashley thought as she got out of her PJs. She also thanked her lucky stars that the song she was performing was on the radio. As she got in the shower, she daydreamed about justin again. _He's so beautiful_ Ashley thought _He's also smart, creative and ambitious. But he's also shy and secretive too. And he always seems down during the holidays._ Suddenly, an idea struck her.

Ashley jumped out of the shower, got dressed, ran down the stairs, where she found her dad reading an interview she did with the editor of Persons Magazine. "Dad!" she yelled as she jumped on top of him. "Hey sweetheart!" her dad tousled her hair "very good interview" "Thank you" Ashley said but I have a question-" "Lemme guess" said Dan, "You want Justin spitzer and his friends to come with us?" "OMIGOD! YES!" Ashley squealed "Well, you're in luck" Dan smiled "I talked to mr. spitzer today and he agreed to take Justin Kyle and Ryan and himself with us. He thinks it'll brighten up his spirit" Ashley couldn't believe what she was hearing "Oh thank you daddy! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" "You know" dan said "I too had a hard time getting into the holiday spirit but theni got a present that just lit up my life!" "what present was that?" Ashley asked "YOU!" the father and daughter got into a tickle fight. "Now go call your friends and tell them the good news" dan told his daughter.

Spencer the chiweenie was once again trapped at the Doctor's house, this time in a Christmas tree stand. "Comfy spencer the chiweenie?" doctor asked. "Good now let me introduce you to my latest invention – THE STORM-INATOR!" he pulled the curtain off his inator "You see" he continued, "every year they have that Christmas parade at Disney land, and it ticks me off that it NEVER snows there! So I plan on snowing off the parade!" "yeah good luck with that!" Vivica sarcastically remarked "Excuse me but was I talking to you?" doctor asked Vivica ignored his question. "I'm going to Anahiem to destroy the parade myself" she yelled then flew out the window. Marlene watched in horror. "don't worry." Said a mysterious soothing voice "all will be okay"

It was December 20th, Ashley's bday. She had finally arrived in anahime! As she and her friends were checking out the gift shops at Disney land, her ghost sense tingled. _Oh no,_ Ashley thought she ran outside to see a hideous, green skinned vampire fanged virago hovering above main street, "My name is black angel!" she yelled "and I demand to see phantom NOW!" "How about Phantom angel?" Ashley rebutted as she went ghost. She shot the villainess with her lazerbeams. "AMETURE!" the woman called out "Tell me child, can you do _This?"_

Black angel attempted to split into 2 bodies but only succeeded in growning 2 heads. "Uh, no." Ashley rebutted "But I _can_ do THIS!" she sent out an energy bolt that changed the ghost back into a human, sucking all of what was left of her ghost dna into ashley's body. With Vivica Jones was knocked out, her paternal grandparents rushed over to her and scanned her DNA! "I don't believe it!" grampa fenton said "It's vladdie! my old collge friend turned worst enemy who threated to steal my wife and turned me against my son!" "And it looks as if Ashley drained him of his ghost DNA!" Gramma fenton said then turned to Ashley "Honey how do you feel?" "like a whole burt of energy is now corsing through my veins." She said dan and Samantha walked over to their daughter "Ashley," her dad's eyes filled with tears "I'm so proud of you you did to vlad what vlad did to me 20 years ago." "now remember Ashley." Sam said "with great power comes-" "Great responsibility I know mom I saw _Spider Man."_ "Oh" her dad said "here's a bday present for you!" he gave her a locket on a gold chain. Inside it had 2 pictures inside; 1 of Ashley fenton and 1 of her dad. On the back it said _Keep the faith_. "Don't lose faithin either half of yourself he said" "Please dad" Ashley said "I know having power inside your body is infinatley better than all the technology in the world." "If I had that attitude when I was your age…" "And if I had that philosophy…" grampa fenton added the whole family hugged eachother

Meanwhile, queen moria was peeved that a teenage girl got plasmius' poers before her "What shall we do?" 1 of her counsolers said "We'll figure something out" the villainess said.


End file.
